Une vie d'esclaves
by Mochi-pi
Summary: Dans ce monde, seuls les hommes ont le pouvoir. Les femmes sont relayées au rang d'esclaves et doivent servir les hommes. Draco Malfoy fait parti de la famille la plus influente du pays et doit trouver sa servante. Reste à savoir sur qui il va tomber et comment cela va tourner... Fic Veela
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic Veela**

 **Bonjour! Voici une nouvelle fic que je vous propose! Ce sera une Veela.**

 **Résumé : Dans ce monde, seuls les hommes ont le pouvoir. Les femmes sont relayées au rang d'esclaves et doivent servir les hommes. Draco Malfoy fait parti de la famille la plus influente du pays et doit trouver sa servante. Reste à savoir sur qui il va tomber et comment cela va tourner...**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.**

 **Rating M : scènes possibles de sexe**

 **Présences d'OOC**

Rien qu'un regard vers l'océan. Juste pour oublier à quel point la vie est semblable à une prison. Hermione se jucha sur un rocher et ferma les yeux. Le contact du vent frais contre son visage lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle savait que ce moment ne durerait pas. Toutes bonnes choses ont une fin. On a l'impression que c'est toujours quand on a de mauvaises passes que le temps semble durer le plus longtemps. Hermione rouvrit les yeux doucement, puis d'un mouvement leste, elle se retourna, et quitta toute possibilité de fuite.

Ginny Weasley ne semblait pas prêter la moindre attention à son vieux chat, qu'elle avait recueilli quelques mois plus tôt. Celui-ci se cabra et sauta sur le rideau, qu'il lacéra de ses griffes. Ginny prit une bouteille de vodka dans un placard miteux et entreprit de la finir. Depuis toujours, la communauté magique avait refusé toutes femmes postulant pour un poste à responsabilité ou même pour simplement aller à l'école. Les sorciers les plus aguerris étaient tous des hommes et aucune femme n'avait percé à ce jour. Cette idée révoltait Ginny qui sombrait peu à peu dans l'alcool. Les femmes étaient des esclaves. Les hommes les plus haut classés pouvaient choisir une ou plusieurs esclaves pour exécuter les tâches les plus ingrates. Ginny avait été trois fois aux dépends d'hommes horribles et jamais elle n'était redevenue la belle et gentille fille d'avant.

Luna Lovegood fixait platement l'horizon en quête d'un quelconque réconfort aussi futile soit-il. Depuis maintenant 5 ans, elle travaillait au service d'un jeune homme maladroit : Neville Londubat. Celui-ci n'avait que pour passion la botanique et ne s'occupait que de ses plantes. Rien d'autre ne l'intéressait. Vu l'état de son habitat, sa grand mère avait jugé préférable qu'il embauche une jeune esclave pour l'aider dans le quotidien. Les femmes âgés n'ont plus l'obligation de porter le titre d'esclave mais doivent rester dans le silence le plus profond. La grand mère de Neville avait pourtant résister face à la pression des hommes, mais seule face à tous, elle avait vite perdu la main. Chaque femmes du monde magique travaillaient. Esclaves et emprisonnées.

Luna sortit de ses pensées, inspira une grande goulée d'air et rejoignit la petite maison dans laquelle elle effectuait le ménage. Elle prit le vieux balais qui traînait là. La lassitude avec laquelle elle travaillait, devenait habituelle. Au départ, elle s'avisait à bien nettoyer chaque recoin de la masure mais elle se rendit vite compte que Neville ne prêtait guère attention aux quelques poussières qui persistaient. Alors elle continuait d'astiquer avec négligence. C'était plutôt son état physique et mental qui se dégradaient. Ses cheveux autrefois soyeux et brillants étaient à présent rêches et secs. Ses grands yeux bleus pétillants de malice étaient devenus ternes et vides d'expression. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et son joli sourire rêveur avait totalement disparu. Elle ne pensait plus, ne veillait plus à rien. Le seul moyen pour elle d'échapper à cette prison était tout simplement de vieillir. Mais elle n'avait que 17 ans et les 50 années qui allaient suivre n'allait pas arranger son état.

Sur le pays règne une famille qui a toujours imposé son nom. Reconnue et aimée de tous, cette famille fait résonner son nom à travers ses actions et mouvements. Malfoy. La lignée possédait un majestueux manoir reculé dans les confins du pays. Pour s'atteler à la prospérité du lieu, cent femmes esclaves sont enrôlées chaque année. Le jeune héritier, Draco Malfoy jouit de cette puissance que possèdent les hommes. Il en vint même à abuser des femmes quand l'envie lui en prend. À 17 ans, on peut dire que le jeune Malfoy a la grosse tête.

Cependant, il ne possède pas encore sa propre esclave. Il doit attendre les 18 ans et il pourra choisir parmi les femmes du pays afin d'en faire sa servante. Ainsi, dans deux jours, il pourra régner comme bon lui semble. Accoudé sur une balustrade, Draco regardait placidement sa mère épousseter le mobilier.

Lucius, son père, quant à lui, buvait un verre de vin rouge assis sur son fauteuil de velours, les jambes détendues. Draco s'incommodait de ces jours répétitifs. Rien ne venait pimenter sa vie. Il étudiait dans une des plus prestigieuses écoles du coin, avait des amis fiables et une situation confortable. Mais il se languissait de tout. Draco retourna dans sa vaste chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Soudain, une idée lui vint. Il allait chercher une servante.

\- GINNY! Apporte moi une bierraubeurre ! hurla Mr Fegg. La rousse afficha une moue désapprobatrice et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine où elle sortit une vieille chope qu'elle remplit de boisson. Elle retourna vers Mr Fegg, un vieillard ronchon dont les bourrelets dépassaient de son t-shirt et de son cou. Cet homme avait passé sa vie a profiter des femmes et à ne rien faire. Ginny avait été sa préférée dès qu'il l'avait vu. Elle failli renverser la chope sur le vieillard qui laissa échapper un glapissement de mécontentement.

\- Fais un peu attention, bonne à rien!

Ginny ne broncha pas et retourna dans la cuisine où elle entreprit le nettoyage du sol, devenu crasseux à cause du chat et des vomissures de son maître. "C'est vraiment répugnant". Ginny cherchait depuis toujours un quelconque moyen pour s'extirper des pattes du vieillard, mais ses vaines tentatives de fuite n'avaient pas fonctionné. Encore combien de temps devra t-elle subir ce traitement ?

Ses cheveux blonds tombant en mèches éparses sur son visage, Draco Malfoy se promenait simplement dans les rues londoniennes. La présence féminine était bien évidemment que minime. Il croisait une femme toutes les heures. D'un air blasé, il s'assit à une terrasse d'un bar. Il commanda une pression et regardait les passants. "La vie est vraiment monotone". Son père le traitait avec arrogance et mépris. Depuis que la lignée Malfoy avait été mise à l'honneur, Lucius se sentait supérieur à toutes autres personnes car il représentait la figure emblématique du maître parfait. Il dénigrait son fils sans prêter attention à son mal-être. Tout ce qui lui importait était le pouvoir. Alors que ses pensées divaguaient, le jeune blond entraperçu une tignasse de cheveux bruns à travers la foule. Il eut un déclic. Il la voulait. Draco se leva d'un bond, et repoussa de ses mains tous ces individus superfétatoires. Cependant, la fille avait disparu. Elle n'était plus là. Abasourdi, Draco resta planté sur la voie. Les femmes n'ont bien évidemment pas le droit de sortir à leur guise. Seulement pour acheter des produits ménagers ou faire le plein de provisions. Leurs horaires sont stricts et surveillés à la minute près. Déçu, Draco rentra chez lui. Il savait que c'était elle qu'il voulait en tant que servante. Et il l'aurait. Dans deux jours, tout sera plus simple.

 **Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce début vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! ça me fait très plaisir ! Voici la suite de la fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! (Je me suis rendu compte que mon prologue était très court 0.0)**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **\- Sam : merci , j'espère que tu trouveras la suite tout aussi intéressante ! :)**

 **\- Fan : Tu vas me faire rougir / J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances xD Bonne lecture et merci !**

 **Résumé :** **Dans ce monde, seuls les hommes ont le pouvoir. Les femmes sont relayées au rang d'esclaves et doivent servir les hommes. Draco Malfoy fait parti de la famille la plus influente du pays et doit trouver sa servante. Reste à savoir sur qui il va tomber et comment cela va tourner...**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf 1 dans ce chapitre.**

 **Rating : M : scènes possibles de sexe.**

 **Présences d'OOC**

Autrefois, c'était les Elfes de maison qui occupaient la place la plus ingrate dans le monde magique. Cependant, un renversement de situation inattendu avait perturbé l'équilibre qui avait été acquis. Les Elfes de maison s'étaient révoltés. Une véritable boucherie à vrai dire. Car les Elfes ont incontestablement des pouvoirs parfois très supérieurs à ceux de certains sorciers. Ils avaient envahi toutes les demeures dans lesquelles ils avaient travaillé, avaient tout dévasté et parfois même tué leur maître. Ils s'étaient ensuite enfui pour aller vivre dans une contrée lointaine dont personne n'en connait l'emplacement.

Les Malfoy qui avaient possédé un Elfe de maison, avaient bien évidemment réussi à calmer la situation, et le pauvre Dobby s'en était mordu les doigts. À présent, Dobby reposait paisiblement au bord d'une plage, enterré sous une dune de sable fin. Cette révolte avait mené au questionnement du Ministère de la Magie. Qui allait donc maintenant occuper le poste vacant d'esclave ? Le ministre, qui avait toujours détesté la femme avait qui il avait vécu pendant dix ans, décida que les femmes prendraient cette "responsabilité". S'ensuivit une énorme agitation du coté féminin. Les hommes eux, toujours avides de pouvoir et de femmes trouvaient cette situation particulièrement propice. Comme les hommes ont toujours été outrecuidants à travers les siècles, il en a été ainsi et personne n'avait son mot à dire. Le ministre est le ministre, c'est lui qui prend les décisions. Et voilà où en sont arrivées les femmes. - Aiden Brook est un jeune sorcier de sang pur, âgé de 18 ans et qui a toujours aimé faire le délinquant. Il s'était même retrouvé une fois à Azkaban parce qu'il avait lâché un petit dragon dans le bureau du ministre de la magie, ce qui avait représenté un exploit impensable. Assis sur un vieux canapé, il sirotait tranquillement un vieux mélange ragoutant qu'il avait gouté un jour : bièraubeurre, sucre de Coribur - un petit insecte pourvu de trois paires d'ailes et dont le sang est essentiellement composé de sucre absolument délicieux- et foie de veracrasse. Aiden ne prêtait plus attention au goût aigre-doux que procurait le mélange. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais et tripotait son piercing à l'arcade sourcilière. Un claquement de porte fit sursauter le jeune qui renversa un peu de son verre sur ses chaussures flambant neuves. - Draco, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas claquer cette fichue porte, rouspéta Aiden.

\- Je l'ai trouvé Aiden ! JE L'AI TROUVÉ ! s'écria le blond en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Et pourrais tu éviter de crier comme un forcené ? Je vais finir sourd avant l'heure ! Aiden laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération pendant que Draco sautillait sur place. - Qu'est ce qui t'arrives mon vieux ? T'as chopé une maladie ou une crise de folie ? Je t'ai jamais vu dans cet état, c'est au limite du flippant tu sais, reprit le jeune qui sirota à nouveau de son étrange mélange.

\- Mon esclave ! Je sais qui je vais avoir. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su. C'est elle. Il me la faut.

\- Bon écoute Draco, chaque sorcier a son esclave mais il doit être choisi selon des critères précis. On ne prend pas quelqu'un comme ça juste parce qu'on a envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec, dit Aiden de but en blanc. Draco eut l'air complètement désarçonné.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? s'offusqua le blond, tu me prends pour qui ? C'est plus que ça ! Il y a quelque chose. Elle m'attire !

\- Tu es vraiment pas net, mec. Draco, un sourire niais scotché sur le visage se laissa tomber à coté d'Aiden sur le canapé. Celui-ci en fit chavirer son verre qui tacha le tapis. Aiden grommela des jurons incompréhensibles. Draco Malfoy et Aiden Brook sont meilleurs amis depuis leur naissance même. Ils avaient vécu des aventures inimaginables et s'entraidaient quand il le fallait. La particularité de ces deux jeunes personnes sont qu'ils détiennent une véritable beauté hors du commun. Draco, grand, fin et musclé, un regard d'acier et des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc tombant en mèches éparses sur son beau visage pâle. Aiden, grand et musclé, des yeux d'un bleu lagon éclatant, un visage blanc comme la neige et les cheveux d'un noir aussi sombre que la nuit. Ces deux là, ne passaient pas inaperçus. Aiden était un vrai tombeur et sortait avec n'importe quelle fille qui avait un peu d'intérêt â ces yeux. - Bon alors dis moi à quoi ressemble ta proie, reprit Aiden d'un ton très hautement sérieux.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco le regard rêveur. Aiden faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

\- TU NE SAIS PAS ?

\- Je sais juste qu'elle a des cheveux bruns.

\- ...

\- Et qu'elle est de taille normale, ajouta Draco comme si cette indication allait tout différencier.

\- Tu m'avances beaucoup. C'est demain que tu peux choisir ta servante, alors te trompe pas. Parce qu'après tu dois attendre minimum 5 ans avant de pouvoir changer.

\- Je le sais très bien et je n'aurai pas besoin de substituer celle là. Elle sera parfaite.

\- Tes yeux brillent, mec, J'espère qu'elle vaut vraiment le coup, dit Aiden. Draco et Aiden passèrent la soirée à parler des vampires qui avaient envoyé un bras humain à de pauvres moldus, qui étaient tombés immédiatement dans les pommes. Ils les avaient ensuite mordus pour les transformés en redoutables suceurs de sang. - Ce jour ci fut particulièrement splendide pour Luna Lovegood. Aujourd'hui cela faisait exactement 5 ans et 1 jour qu'elle s'acharnait en tant qu'esclave auprès de Neville Londubat. D'après une loi sur l'esclavage, à 5 ans et 1 jour de services rendus auprès d'un maître, si un autre volontaire demande à obtenir ladite servante, il peut l'obtenir si le maître précédent ne veut pas la garder. Ce qui veut dire que Luna peut soit rester encore cinq années avec Neville si celui-ci le demande, ou bien être recueillie ailleurs par un autre maître pour la même durée. Elle espérait de tout coeur que si quelqu'un voulait d'elle, il la traiterait mieux, ou avec un peu plus d'attention. Neville rempotait une misérable fleur à l'allure grotesque muni de vieux gants rapiécés et d'une tenue ridicule. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de son visage. - Raaah ces maudites plantes sont intenables ! pesta Neville. En effet, la plante se débattait en tout sens et libérait une odeur des plus pestilentielle. Neville parvint à l'enfuir sous une épaisse couche de terreau. Il s'essuya le front d'un mouvement leste. - Luna! Je ne t'avais pas vue ! s'écria Neville en se grattant l'épaule.

\- Bonjour Mr Londubat, aujourd'hui ...

\- Oui, coupa Neville d'un ton calme, je sais, la famille Bulstrod vient nous rendre visite pour me présenter une toute nouvelle découverte en matière de plantes colorées venus tout droit de Singapour et je peux dire que...

\- Si je puis me permettre Monsieur, ce n'est pas ça, reprit Luna d'un ton trop fort. Un silence s'installa.

\- Aujourd'hui je dois changer de maître. Neville eut l'air sonné.

\- Je... Euh... Bien sûr, bafouilla t-il. Neville enleva ses gants et sa tenue de botaniste. Luna et lui revinrent dans le petit salon aménagé. Luna prépara une tasse de thé à la camomille pour son maître. Ensuite, elle prit deux gâteaux secs qu'elle apposa près de la tasse de thé. - Mr Londubat, je crois que la personne qui s'intéresse à votre servante arrive, fit Luna d'un ton plein de noblesse. Luna parlait souvent d'elle à la troisième personne. En effet, dans la minuscule cour qui jouxtait la maison de Londubat, un homme arrivait d'une démarche certaine. Il frappa trois coups secs à la porte. Neville, encore frappé et désorienté par la brutalité avec laquelle Luna lui avait rappelé son départ, alla ouvrir. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et de peur. - Bonjour à vous... Mr Londubat ? Je serai ravi de rencontrer votre servante. Je peux entrer ? Neville ne pouvait pas laisser échapper un seul son. Il laissa entrer l'hôte. Luna en fut horrifiée. Lucius Malfoy arborait un sourire diabolique.

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Je posterai la suite le dimanche 23 août car je pars en vacances une semaine ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews qu'elles soient positives ou négatives : je souhaite m'améliorer ! Merci et Bisous :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_**

 **Je n'ai eu qu'une seule review pour le chap 1 mais elle m'a fait très plaisir !**

 **Réponse à Fan : Merci beaucoup ! Ce sera dans le prochain chapitre que tu auras la réponse à ta question :P**

 **Fic Veela.**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf certains comme Aiden et Mr Fegg.**

 **Rating M : avec le temps ...**

 **Présences d'OOC.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Luna resta pétrifiée sur place comme si elle venait de recevoir un sort de stupéfixion en plein coeur. Neville marmonnait quelque chose dont le sens aurait échappé à n'importe qui aurait été sur place.

-Alors voici Luna Lovegood, fit Lucius de son petit air supérieur tout en ignorant les borborygmes de Neville.

\- Effectivement, acquiesça Neville d'une voix fluette.

\- Elle me parait un peu... "défraichie". Mais bon. Je n'arrive pas à trouver de servantes digne de ce nom en ce moment, continua Lucius comme s'il parlait d'un vêtement sans intérêt.

\- Mais Monsieur Malfoy, si je peux me permettre..., commença Londubat

\- Oui ? Permettez-vous.

\- Et bien... comme j'ai été le premier maître de Luna, j'ai le droit de la garder en tant qu'esclave, reprit Neville, les mains tremblantes.

\- Oh oh voyez vous ça, ricana le grand homme blond, mais vous savez qui je suis n'est ce pas ? On ne refuse rien à un Malfoy il me semble. Lucius venait d'afficher un air menaçant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Si vous refusez Mr Londubat, je serai dans l'obligation de vous faire un rapport.

Cette déclaration sonna comme une mise à mort. Jamais personne n'avait gagné un procès contre un Malfoy. Luna qui était restée sur le coté, près d'une vieille horloge familiale, écoutait la conversation d'un air outré. Comment pouvait t-on parler d'elle sans lui demander son avis ? Il fallait vraiment que les femmes fassent quelque chose... Elles ne pouvaient pas se laisser piétiner sans rien dire...

\- Et bien marché conclu, Mr Londubat, fit Lucius Malfoy avec un horrible rictus, Luna Lovegood est à moi.

Neville serrait les poings. Une vilaine veine ressortait le long de sa tempe. Lucius Malfoy l'avait passablement énervé. Tandis que Lucius attrapait Luna par le bras pour l'emmener, Neville, écumant de rage, mit un énorme coup de pied dans la vieille horloge. Hurlant de douleur et en se massant son pied douloureux, la vieille horloge elle, arborait un magnifique trou. Luna marchait tout près de Malfoy mais se sentait en tout point atrocement mal à l'aise. Elle pensait obtenir une liberté mais c'était tout le contraire. Malfoy prit Luna par le bras et transplana. Ils atterrirent devant une imposante bâtisse extrêmement classe. Malfoy arqua un sourcil de surprise en voyant Severus Rogue appuyé nonchalamment le long du grand portail noir menant au Manoir Malfoy.

\- Mr Malfoy, dit Rogue en s'inclinant légèrement. - Severus, que c'est étrange de te voir ici, répondit Lucius avec méfiance.

\- J'ai eu vent de votre soudaine envie d'obtenir une esclave... Pourquoi ?

\- Mon empoté de fils, ce pauvre Draco, n'a pas assez de cervelle pour s'en choisir une seul. Je me suis donc déplacé. Mais je ne vais pas me contenter d'une seule servante. Je vais lui en apporter plusieurs. Nous verrons bien. S'il les rejette, on pourra toujours les mettre au sous-sol. Il y en a déjà une trentaine. Je doute qu'une ou deux de plus face une grande différence, répondit Lucius en fixant Severus de ses yeux glacials.

\- Je vois...

\- Mais dis moi Severus, que me vaux le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- Pas grand chose à vrai dire. Je crois que Mr Jedusor va bientôt revenir de... Il sera bientôt là, se contenta de répondre l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Lucius. Jedusor était aussi influent que les Malfoy et peut être même bien plus. Jedusor avait disparu pendant plus de treize ans sans donner un mot à quiconque. Des rumeurs avaient circulé quant à son retour et Lucius avait espéré secrètement qu'elles soient infondées. Mais Severus venait de confirmer ses craintes. - Je préférais vous prévenir, reprit Rogue, car vous avez un peu tendance à oublier qu'il peut à tout moment vous faire descendre au bas de l'échelle. Lucius fut sonné.

\- Comment osez-vous me parler de cette manière ? souffla le blond en plissant les yeux de fureurs.

\- Vous n'avez quand même pas oublié que je suis son bras droit, rétorqua son vis-à-vis.

\- Vous m'avez l'air bien sûr de vous Rogue, fit Malfoy d'un ton pinçant et en oubliant toute courtoisie.

\- Faites attention. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

Rogue transplana dans un bruit sec. Luna qui avait assisté à toute la scène était confuse. Et en même temps elle tenait quelque chose. Lucius redoutait Tom Jedusor.

-GINNY !

Silence.

\- GINNY ! aboya Mr Fegg.

\- Mais quel vieux con !

Depuis le grenier où elle dépoussiérait de vieux jouets ayant appartenu à Mr Fegg lorsqu'il était gamin, elle maugréa contre son maitre. Elle se précipita jusqu'en bas en bousculant deux statues de bronze qui se fracassèrent sur le sol dans un bruit d'enfer.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? s'égosilla Fegg en la prenant par le bras. Aller, viens avec moi.

Ginny ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Mr Fegg avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante et tenait dans une main une lettre et de l'autre une bouteille de Whisky.

\- Où va t-on ? demanda la rousse toujours sans broncher.

\- Tu verras. Tu as juste à me suivre bien gentiment comme tu as toujours fait, fit Fegg d'un ton sans réplique.

Ginny se tut et concéda à suivre le vieillard. Elle sortait enfin de la vieille mansarde.

Hermione Granger venait tout juste d'être engagée en tant que servante auprès de Harry Potter. À la différence de l'autre maitre qu'elle avait servi, ce Harry Potter était indubitablement contraire aux règles qui régissent la servitude. Au lieu de traiter sa servante comme une moins que rien, il en prenait le plus soin possible. Il la nourrissait correctement, lui achetait des vêtements convenables, et ne lui ordonnait jamais rien. Hermione lui en était énormément reconnaissante. Elle avait espéré au plus profond d'elle qu'elle tomberait sur quelqu'un d'aussi clément. Pour en remercier son maître, elle s'appliquait à rendre la demeure de Potter aussi propre que possible. Harry Potter avait une situation plutôt confortable. Il travaillait en tant qu'Auror depuis peu et se trouvait être excellent pour coincer les plus vils sorciers adeptes de la magie noire. Il avait cependant du temps libre qu'il consacrait avec son meilleur ami : Ronald Weasley. Celui-ci est le frère de Ginny Weasley. Il avait voulu protéger sa sœur en lançant un sort au vieillard particulièrement brutal puisque c'était un sortilège impardonnable : le sortilège Doloris. Ron avait écopé d'une année à la prison d'Azkaban mais sa peine avait été écourtée grâce à son père qui travaillait au Ministère de la Magie.

Harry s'affala dans un fauteuil de velours en soupirant, une lettre à la main. Hermione lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura Harry en chassant une mouche.

\- Vous l'avez amenée, émit Lucius en posant son regard sur Ginny Weasley.

\- Bien évidemment ! grogna Mr Fegg apparemment agacé, vous me l'avez demandé !

Il tendit la lettre qu'il avait gardé dans sa main toute la journée. Lucius arqua un sourcil de mécontentement.

\- Vous pouvez partir maintenant, lanca l'homme blond.

Mr Fegg n'avait évidemment pas l'envie de protester face à un personnage si puissant. Il devait laisser sa servante aux Malfoy même si les cinq ans n'étaient pas écoulés. Ginny Weasley quant à elle, semblait scandalisée. Elle préférait encore servir un vieux sénile que Lucius Malfoy et son arrogant de fils ! Lucius se tourna face à la rousse, son regard portant une pointe de dégout. Il lui ordonna de la suivre ce qu'elle fit sans contester. Il l'amena dans une salle ovale où se trouvait une cheminée et deux fauteuils assez usés. Dans l'un des fauteuils se trouvait…

\- Luna ! s'écria Ginny avec un sourire.

Luna était au bord de l'évanouissement tellement elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Enfin de la compagnie ! Lucius leur indiqua qu'elles devaient rester dans cette pièce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Narcissa leur apporterait de quoi manger, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Mais à ce moment même, elles s'en fichaient royalement.

\- Hermione, viens t'asseoir, somma Harry d'une voix qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

La brune, intriguée, alla s'asseoir dans un sofa relativement mou. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux et attendit. Harry avait à la main, une chope de biérraubeurre. Il avait commandé quelques tonneaux à Mme Rosmerta qui travaillait à Pré-au-lard.

\- - Lucius te réclame, fit le brun brutalement.

\- - Je ne saisis pas trop ce que vous…

\- - Il te veut comme esclave, Hermione.

La brune ouvrit la bouche en un o quasi parfait puis, sans vaciller, la referma tout en fixant Harry de son regard déterminé.

\- - Très bien. Envoyez-moi là bas.

Harry s'en étouffa et cracha un peu de bièrraubeurre sur le sol. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse pareille.

\- - Hermione, je ne veux pas que …

\- - Non, coupa t-elle, je sais ce que vous risquez si vous ne lui obéissez pas. Je sais aussi que vous ne voulez pas céder face aux Malfoy car ils vous répugnent. Que vous êtes contre tout. Mais vous m'avez assez protégé maintenant. C'est à moi de le faire à présent.

Harry Potter ne savait pas quoi répondre. Hermione paraissait inébranlable et n'allait pas changer d'avis de si tôt. Pendant une bonne heure, le brun essaya tant bien que mal à lui faire comprendre que les Malfoy étaient horribles et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se livre. Mais elle explosa :

\- - Bon ça suffit maintenant ! hurla t-elle, je vais me rendre immédiatement chez cet homme pour qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute ! Et ne me retenez pas !

Harry s'était levé et l'avait attrapé par le bras pour ne pas qu'elle parte.

\- - J'y vais ! insista Hermione d'un air revêche.

\- - Oh mais ce ne serait pas la peine de vous déplacer, miss Granger.

Une voix empreinte de dégout mais aussi de désir était soudainement apparue. Lucius Malfoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa canne à la main.

\- - Je savais que Mr Potter ne serait pas d'accord pour vous laisser, alors je suis moi-même venu. Autant dire que j'ai bien fait.

Harry bouillonnait de rage, sa main tenant toujours le bras d'Hermione.

Non loin de là, Draco Malfoy se réveilla brusquement de sa petite sieste quotidienne. La fille qui lui manquait tant, était en danger.

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, il faudra maintenant patienter un peu pour la suite ! J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu ! Dites le moi par reviews ou mp ! :) Je prends toutes les remarques en considération !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3.**

 **FIC VEELA JE LE RAPPELLE**

 **Disclaimer** : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf quelques-uns comme Aiden et Mr Fegg.**

 **Rating : scènes possibles de sexe donc M**

 **PRÉSENCE D'OOC**

 **Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée de l'attente mais avec le méga big bug de c'était un peu compliqué ^^' Je vous prie de m'excuser donc . En tout cas merci de vos reviews elle m'ont fait très très plaisir !**

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **\- Fan : merci ! Tu verras par la suite ahah :3 en tout cas merci d'être fidèle !**

 **\- Yume : tu aimes le Japon ? Yume c'est rêve donc... mdr je me perds ! Merci de ta review qui me fait extrêmement plaisir ! ça avance un peu plus dans ce chapitre :) Je suis contente que malgré ta réticence face à HP tu lises tout de même ma fic :) merci!**

 **Let's go !**

* * *

\- Sortez immédiatement de chez moi, s'insurgea Harry Potter en pointant l'index vers la sortie.

Lucius afficha un horrible rictus et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il s'apprêtait à toucher ses cheveux quand Harry dégaina sa baguette magique.

\- Un pas de plus, et je vous transforme en un tas de poussière Malefoy, fit Harry d'un ton glacial.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en posture de me contredire Monsieur Potter. Il y a une limite à l'indécence.

Harry tenait fermement sa baguette de sa main droite tout en protégeant Hermione, qui s'était réfugiée derrière son maître, de sa main gauche.

\- Très bien, apparemment vous n'avez pas appris les bonnes manières. Ce n'est pas étonnant quand on n'a pas de parents, continua Malefoy comme s'il parlait du temps.

Cette fois-ci, c'était la parole de trop. Harry lança un puissant sort en visant la tête de son vis-à-vis qui parvint à le contrer in extremis. En retour, il lui lança un sort de stupéfixion qui atteignit Hermione. Celle ci avait tout juste eu le temps d'étouffer un cri de surprise. Harry explosa et lança une myriade de sorts plus différents les uns que les autres tandis que Malefoy parait tout sans se laisser toucher. Lucius parvint à toucher Harry, qui vacilla.

Son bras droit était en sang et extrêmement douloureux. Une vague nausée s'empara de lui. Il se rattrapa à une commode présente dans le petit hall d'entrée et, se jeta sur Lucius. Autant frapper au corps à corps plutôt que d'échouer lamentablement ces sorts. Lucius, décontenancé, chuta sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Harry le frappa alors au nez, qui émit un effroyable craquement avant que le sang ne dévale son visage pâle.

La lueur de férocité qui brillait dans les yeux de Malefoy en cet instant n'aurait pas pu être plus intense. Avec toute la force dont il disposait, il se redressa brusquement en abattant son crâne sur celui de Potter. Celui-ci laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur et plaqua ces mains sur son front. En un mouvement rapide, Lucius le frappa au ventre puis à la tempe à l'aide de sa canne.

Harry était étalé sur le sol, le visage et les membres couverts de sang, secoué par des spasmes légers. Lucius arbora un sourire de triomphe.

\- Et bien, je pense que je peux prendre Mademoiselle Granger avec moi maintenant.

Malefoy enjamba Harry, qui luttait pour essayer de se relever...en vain. Le blond attrapa Hermione et transplana sans un mot. Harry laissa échapper quelques larmes. Sa faiblesse le dégoutait. Il avait été incapable de défendre sa servante. Un crac sonore retentit dans la rue jouxtant l'habitation de Potter. L'homme se précipita, essoufflé, dans la maison. Une détermination farouche s'inscrivait dans son visage comme si une vie était en jeu. Lorsqu'il vit Harry Potter, allongé sur le sol tel un cadavre, il laissa échapper une exclamation.

\- Où est la fille ? s'enquit Draco Malefoy qui venait de s'accroupir auprès de Potter.

\- Partie.. Malefoy... Trop tard, bafouilla Harry en crachant une giclée de sang sans s'apercevoir que c'était le fils Malefoy qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Son père avait... Qu'avait-il projeté ? Draco se releva d'un mouvement leste et s'empressa de retourner au Manoir Familial sans même aider Harry Potter. Devant le grand manoir, Lucius venait d'annuler le sortilège qui avait paralysé Hermione. Celle-ci paniqua quelques minutes avant de se rappeler qu'elle devait être forte. Elle devait montrer à Harry Potter que les femmes pourraient revenir plus puissantes.

Alors qu'ils traversaient l'allée gravillonnée jusqu'à l'entrée de la bâtisse, des bruits de pas agités retentirent derrière eux. Lucius se retourna et aperçut son fils qui lui courait après. Une lueur farouche éclairait son regard. La fureur déformait les traits de son visage. Lucius n'y prêta guère attention et entra dans le vestibule de sa noble demeure.

Narcissa astiquait impeccablement un vase authentique venu de Chine en s'appliquant à ne laisser aucune trace visible de doigts. Hermione scrutait le moindre détail qui caractérisait la maison dans laquelle elle allait devoir servir. Étonnamment éclairée et décorée, son aspect intérieur n'avait rien à voir avec l'aspect imposant extérieur. Draco entra à son tour, essoufflé, la colère bouillonnant toujours au creux de son estomac. À chaque minute, celle ci devenait un peu plus intense.

\- Père, puis je savoir ce que vous manigancez ?

\- Enfin Draco... Tu sais bien. C'est aujourd'hui que tu dois choisir ta servante, répondit Lucius d'un ton placide.

Draco serra les poings. Pourquoi diable avait-il amené la fille ici ? Il allait formuler une nouvelle question mais Lucius lui intima de le suivre d'un mouvement de main. Draco le suivit. Il détailla Hermione de haut en bas. Elle avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial. Mais tout d'un coup il se rappela... Hermione Granger. La Sang-de-Bourbe. Draco réprima un haut le coeur. Mais pourtant il éprouvait toujours cette indéniable attirance. Ils marchèrent dans les grandes salles et les couloirs jusqu'à une petite salle précautionneusement fermée à clé. Quand elle fut ouverte, Draco laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur tandis que Lucius, tenant fermement Hermione par le bras, émis un grognement indigné.

\- Bonjour Lucius, bonjour Draco, fit la voix suave de Tom Jedusor, j'espérais bien vous voir aujourd'hui.

Il était assis devant la cheminée où un petit feu ronronnait. Une dizaine de servante dont Ginny et Luna s'occupait de Jedusor, en lui servant à boire et de quoi se sustenter. Il avait posé ses pieds sur un petit tabouret recouvert de velours et deux servantes lui faisaient des massages. Il tenait à la main droite, un verre de vin rouge. Enfin... Ce qui y ressemblait. Lucius ne décrocha pas un mot. Quand Hermione vit Ginny et Luna dans la pièce confinée, elle ne put réprimer un sourire éclatant. Jedusor semblait l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il dit :

\- Je vois que tu acceptes quand même de faire entrer de la vermine chez toi, Lucius. Je suis plutôt étonné.

Lucius, le regard vacillant, tenta vainement de répondre. Jedusor exerçait toujours une sorte de puissance qui vous tenait en étau. Un charisme émanait de lui.

\- Cette maison m'a l'air parfaitement entretenue, continua Tom en balayant la salle du regard, mais je ne me demande plus comment tu y arrives. J'ai été prévenu par une certaine personne de ton comportement un peu trop... Hautain. Lucius, ah Lucius...

Tom s'était relevé si rapidement que toutes les servantes eurent un sursaut. Il s'approcha lentement de Lucius, et lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- Ne prends pas trop la grosse tête, Malefoy, tu risquerais d'avoir de gros ennuis. De plus, je ne crois pas qu'il soit autorisé de détenir autant de servantes.

Lucius fulminait de rage, les poings serrés. Severus Rogue l'avait dénoncé. Il allait se venger.

\- Tu devrais aussi éviter de te battre, ça n'arrange pas ton état.

La remarque acerbe de Tom ramena brutalement Lucius à la réalité qui plaqua instinctivement sa main sur son nez encore cassé. Du sang séché couvrait encore une partie de son visage.

\- Je t'avertis Lucius, je laisse passer pour cette fois. Encore un pas de travers et tu sais ce qui t'arriveras, fit Tom en sortant de la salle.

Le sang battant aux tempes, Lucius Malefoy venait de perdre tout son entrain. Draco, quant à lui, fixait les servantes qui étaient restées coi. Hermione, elle, avait l'air de s'en ficher parfaitement. Lucius s'adressa alors à Draco d'une voix perturbée :

\- Draco. Maintenant tu choisis.

Le jeune Malefoy fut pris de court. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?!

\- Je ne crois pas trop comprendre ce que ...

\- C'est pourtant simple, coupa son père d'une voix tranchante. Je t'ai ramené plusieurs servantes car tu n'es pas capable de t'en chercher une toi même.

Draco en resta abasourdi.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit...

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu m'insupporte. Draco savait déjà qui choisir.

Mais pourquoi son père faisait ça. Jamais un père n'avait choisi une servante pour son fils. La loi stipulait que chacun devait sélectionner seul son serviteur.

\- Hermione Granger.

Lucius ne réagit pas.

\- Je veux Hermione Granger comme servante.

Hermione parut interloquée tout autant que Malefoy.

\- Mais enfin que racontes tu ? fit son père entre ses dents, celle là est destinée aux sous-sols. Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles une Sang de Bourbe...

\- Je veux Hermione Granger, répéta Draco avec certitude. Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle.

* * *

\- Eh bien on peut dire que t'es salement amoché binoclard. Aiden qui suivait toujours Draco en cachette, s'était retrouvé chez Harry Potter. Étonné d'arriver chez quelqu'un dont la porte était grande ouverte et dont l'entrée était maculée de sang, il avait marché sur la main d'Harry Potter qui avait émis un glapissement de souffrance.

\- Ben mon pauvre, y'a eu une armée de vampires qui t'a attaquée, c'est ça ?

Aiden étouffa un rire puis se mit à exploser de rire sans plus finir. Il se tenait les côtes et avait les larmes aux yeux. Ses yeux... Harry Potter avait très bien vu. Des yeux rouges.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu, en tout cas j'ai trois milliards d'idées pour la suite xDD**

 **Bisous tout le monde, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, j'accepte toutes les critiques !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 :**

 **Bonjour tous le monde !**

 **Comme vous l'avez remarqué je poste une fois par semaine ! J'espère que ça va pour vous mdr**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Aiden et Mr Fegg et quelques autres qui apparaîtront ensuite**

 **Rating M : avec le temps ...**

 **Présence d'OOC**

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **\- Fan : J'ai inventé une suite un peu particulière en mélangeant plusieurs choses, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même! en tout cas merci beaucoup de ta fidélité !**

 **Note : Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! (très utile cette note n'est ce pas :') ). Ah oui, la suite sera spéciale avec plein de nouveautés qui vous plairont je l'espèèère !**

* * *

Cho Chang s'apprêtait à panser les blessures de son nouveau maître : Harry Potter.

Après qu'Hermione lui eut été arraché, il n'avait plus eu d'autre choix que prendre un nouveau serviteur qui saurait combler ce vide. Harry avait été attiré par Cho Chang, tout d'abord parce qu'il émanait d'elle une douceur tout à fait incroyable. Ses beaux yeux bridés mettaient parfaitement son visage fin et pâle en valeur. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient resplendissant. Cho lui avait raconté son histoire.

Elle avait d'abord été élevé chez une cousine lointaine, avant d'être promise au rang d'esclave auprès d'un certain Cédric Diggory, assez renommé pour sa beauté indéniable et ses talents en Quidditch. Ensuite, elle avait été recruté par un dénommé Aiden, qui restait pour elle, l'un des plus mystérieux mais aussi l'un des plus étranges sorciers vivants en ce monde. Elle prétendait ne rien savoir de cet Aiden car celui-ci avait toujours été très prudent sur la manière dont il dévoilait des informations. Cho l'avait souvent trouvé triste et très déraisonnable. Harry écoutait patiemment tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à avancer.

Cho était pour lui, une perle rare depuis Hermione, et se surprenait même à imaginer quelques situations intimes entre lui et Cho. Celle-ci était par ailleurs ravie d'avoir atterri chez un si gentil garçon.

* * *

Les bras entrecroisés sur la table, la tête apposée sur ceux-ci, Draco écoutait depuis environ deux jours son père qui le menaçait d'un regard bien plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire mêlant exaspération et dégoût. Narcissa n'avait évidemment aucun avis à donner mais l'on pouvait quand même se douter qu'elle n'appréciait guère le choix qu'avait pris son tendre fils d'ordinaire si bien élevé. Un tic régulier venait agiter sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Draco, répéta pour la millième fois son père d'un ton glacial, qu'est ce qui te prends enfin?! Une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Le jeune blond qui avait à présent la tête bien trop chargée par des sermons idiots se leva brusquement et frappa la table de son poing.

\- Écoute moi bien, répondit Draco en perdant toutes marques de politesse, j'ai choisi n'est ce pas ? Tu n'as à présent aucun droit de me faire changer d'avis. Je vais d'ailleurs aller voir ma servante de suite pour lui donner mes instructions. Et ne m'interrompes pas, fit le blond en voyant son père bouger.

Draco détourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'endroit où avait été pour le moment "logée" Hermione : les cachots. En descendant les escaliers de marbre, il pila net en apercevant Aiden, nonchalamment appuyé sur la porte des cachots.

\- Comment es tu rentré ici ? s'offusqua Draco, indigné.

\- Calme. Je viens voir si tu as réussi à retrouver ta jolie inconnue.

Aiden se décolla de la porte en affichant un sourire tout à fait niais.

\- Vas y, montre la moi, continua le meilleur ami du blond en le poussant à petites tapes répétées.

Draco, interloquée par l'invasion de son ami, arqua un sourcil puis haussa des épaules avant d'ouvrir la porte. Une émotion soudaine l'envahie. Il ressentait une attirance indéniablement puissante pour quelqu'un. Assises sur le sol, les différentes femmes présentes ici, s'ennuyaient de point ferme et avaient bien évidemment un aspect inquiétant. La seule nuance ici, était Hermione Granger qui venait tout juste d'être placée là. Ses cheveux étaient toujours emmêlés en une touffe brunâtre mais son visage était lumineux. Elle semblait en bonne santé.

L'accélération des battements du coeur de Draco résonnait tellement fort en lui qu'il se demandait si elle ne l'entendait pas. Aiden étouffa un rire. Draco se sentit parfaitement stupide.

\- Hermione, tu peux venir ? fit le blond en s'éclaircissant la voix.

Aiden semblait absolument amusé par son ami totalement déstabilisé. Hermione, lança un regard furtif à Malfoy avant de se lever, d'épousseter ses vêtements et de le suivre, en gardant les yeux baissés. Aiden regarda d'un oeil curieux le reste des "prisonnières".

\- Elles sont pas franchement à croquer.

Sa remarque s'ensuivit d'un silence. Personne ne semblait s'intéresser à Aiden. Il referma soigneusement la porte et commença à suivre Draco et Hermione qui se dirigeaient vers la chambre du blond.

\- Aiden, tu peux nous laisser là, tu sais.

Draco avait lâché ces mots avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et Hermione. Aiden en resta paralysé. Jamais son meilleur ami ne l'avait congédié de cette manière. Il resta néanmoins planqué là, et tenta d'écouter quelques bribes de la conversation qui allait suivre. Draco fit un geste de la main à la brune pour lui intimer de s'asseoir sur son grand lit. Lui, resta debout devant le grand miroir qui trônait contre un mur. Sur celui-ci était inscrit : " Risèd". Draco se contempla pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de se retourner vers sa servante.

\- Sais tu ce qu'est ce miroir ? demanda t-il en sortant brusquement Hermione du silence.

Celle-ci n'avait pas osé parler puisqu'elle était toujours étonnée par la conviction avec laquelle Draco voulait l'avoir comme servante.

\- Non, répondit-elle avec quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu sais, rétorqua Malfoy d'une voix sèche, tu es bien trop intelligente pour ne pas savoir ce que c'est.

Hermione se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne voulais pas...

\- Et sais tu ce que je vois ? reprit Draco en ignorant les excuses de la brune.

\- Non, répéta Hermione mais avec sincérité cette fois.

\- Bien sûr, tu ne sais pas. C'est différent pour chacun d'entre nous. Mais moi... Je te vois toi. Toi et moi ensemble.

Hermione retint sa respiration. Que disait-il ? Il la convoitait ? Dans quels buts ? C'est vrai qu'elle le trouvait très beau et que n'importe qui tomberait dans le charme. Mais elle, malgré cette attirance qu'elle ressentait, elle éprouvait aussi une certaine aversion à son encontre.

\- Parce que je t'ai remarqué dés que je t'ai vu, continua le blond, tu devais être ma servante. Et maintenant mon voeu est exaucé.

Hermione gigotait, se tripotait les mains. Être dans cette chambre à ce moment ne lui plaisait guère.

\- Que dois je faire ? S'enquit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- comment ça ? demanda le blond désarçonné.

\- Je dois faire le ménage ? Ou la cuisine ?

Hermione espérait dévier les pensées de son interlocuteur en le déstabilisant mais ça n'avait pas trop marché.

\- Tu pourrais commencer par laver mon linge.

Évidemment. Qui dit linge, dit caleçon. Hermione n'en fut pas très réjouie. Aiden, qui écoutait toujours esquissa un sourire. Il avait compris. Il détourna les talons et sortit du manoir Malfoy en croisant le père et Narcissa qui le regardaient fixement. Puis il transplana.

Et atterrit chez Tom Jedusor.

Pas un manoir, mais plutôt un immense château perché sur un éperon rocheux. Datant de plusieurs siècles, les couloirs froids et désertiques serpentant entre les murs, des salles immenses arborant de hauts plafonds... On pouvait dire que ce château était un véritable mystère à lui seul. Tom passait majoritairement son temps dans une salle circulaire dans une immense tourelle. Un fauteuil de velours noir auprès d'une cheminée, une bibliothèque immense regroupant tous les sujets en passant de "Loup Garous soyez gentils" à "Vampire un jour, Vampire Toujours", Tom Jedusor aurait pu accueillir des milliers d'autres ouvrages tellement cet espace était grand. L'apparition d'Aiden ne semblait pas le gêner.

\- Heureusement que j'ai "désactivé" les protections magiques autour de ma propriété pour toi Aiden. Tu viens bien souvent ici.

Aiden fixait le feu dansant dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amènes là ?

\- Vous devriez surveiller un peu plus les Malfoy. Surtout le fils. Il semble se "lier" d'affection pour la jeune Granger. Il ne faudrait pas qu'une telle situation devienne hors de contrôle, fit Aiden entre ses dents.

\- Effectivement... Je m'en occuperai. Mais dis moi Aiden... C'est toujours sous le coup de tes émotions que "tes yeux" apparaissent ? Tu devrais travailler sur ça. Tu te ferais beaucoup trop vite repéré, susurra Tom en contemplant Aiden.

Aiden serra les poings. Une lueur carnassière brillait à présent dans ses yeux rubescents.

\- C'est à cause de vous ! À cause de vous que je dois chaque fois mordre ces pauvres gens ! Qui aurait crû que le grand sorcier Tom Jedusor n'était autre qu'un vampire ? Et qu'il ferait de moi sa victime ? explosa Aiden, des larmes de rages dévalant son visage.

Des yeux rouges comme le sang. Tom Jedusor arbora un sourire cruel, surmonté de deux petits crocs.

Alors les vampires étaient mêlés à tous ça.

* * *

 **Heyyy j'espère que je vous ai pas perdu en chemin ! Je vous avais dit que cette suite serait un peu plus spéciale avec l'apparition soudaine des méchants buveurs de sang... J'espère néanmoins que vous aurez apprécier cette suite et dites moi tout en review ! Vos avis m'intéressent !**

 **Bisous :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici comme prévu la suite ! Chapitre un peu spécial ! (encore une fois xD)**

 **Disclaimer :** **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf quelques uns.**

 **Rating M :** **avec le temps !**

 **Présence d'OOC**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

\- **Fan : Oui j'ai sorti l'histoire des vampires un peu de nulle part, j'avais envie de mettre nos amis à crocs ! xD Oh oh bonnes questions … Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Partie 1 : La bonne époque._

 _1\. une communauté « ordinaire »._

 _Dans toutes bonnes histoires, il faut forcément un semblant d'action pour venir perturber le quotidien morose de nos chers habitants. Et bien, dans notre communauté, tout était normal. De l'herbe du jardin jusqu'aux plus grands buildings jamais construits. Car même ceux-ci prétendaient à être qualifiés de « normaux »._

 _Le plus normal dans tout ça était sûrement la communauté sorcière qui constituait un véritable univers qui n'avait jamais eu à faire face à de graves problèmes politiques, ou d'ordres naturels. Il y avait bien eu « La Grande Crise des Gallions ». Les personnes –si elles pouvaient être nommées ainsi- en charge de la fabrication des pièces, avait effectué la plus grande grève jamais connue même dans le monde Moldu –tenu bien évidemment à l'écart d'une affaire ne les concernant pas-. Cette crise avait grandement perturbé de nombreux domaines et entreprises. La situation devenant incontrôlables, les « personnes » ont consenti à reprendre leur activité._

 _Après cela, une période prospère s'est installée, le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, prenait les choses totalement en mains._

 _2\. Les Elfes de maison._

 _Ceux-ci, parfois appelé simplement Elfes, sont des créatures magiques faisant office de serviteurs dans le monde sorcier. Ce sont des créatures d'apparence humanoïde, mais reconnaissables par leurs yeux globuleux et leurs oreilles semblables à celles de nos amies les chauves-souris. Leur visage est généralement pâle. Ils portent de vieux bouts de tissus en guise de vêtements, les seuls qu'ils puissent vêtir._

 _Certaines lois magiques auparavant appliquées, obligeaient les Elfes de Maison à se soumettre aux ordres de leur maître et ne devaient en aucun cas manquer au devoir de serviteur. Chaque sorcier ayant un peu de jugeote en ce monde, savait à quel point les Elfes_ _ **aimaient**_ _profondément leur travail. Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas être payés et obtenir des vacances percevant cette marque de pitié comme une insulte. Nous savions aussi qu'ils étaient dotés d'imposants pouvoirs non négligeables en cas de dérapage. Bien sûr, son utilisation était prohibée par le maître._

 _Mais le plus important à retenir, c'est que les Elfes ont été aimés ardemment. Et pour cause, ils se révélaient être les plus adorables compagnons lorsque la solitude nous guettaient, nous sorciers. Et nous nous montrions comme les maîtres les plus à l'écoute au possible. En guise de preuve, demandez à un Elfe ce qu'il pense de son maître : il n'en dira que du bien. Il n'en aurait dit…_

 _Plusieurs noms d'Elfes ont leur nom au sein de l'Histoire de la Magie. Ou l'Histoire-de-la-perturbation de-la-communauté-magique, devrait-on dire. Notamment Kreattur, Winky, Hokey et gravant son nom dans la mémoire de tous : Dobby._

 _Dobby, respectable Elfe de Maison, n'était autre que le serviteur d'une des plus influentes familles du pays : les Malfoy. Malheureusement, la folie avait emparé ce petit être qu'était Dobby. Comme s'il avait été contrôlé par un sortilège impardonnable que l'on connait tous : le sortilège de l'Impérium qui soumet quiconque se trouvant sous la baguette ayant eu l'audace de le prononcer. Certaines personnes de la communauté magique avaient réfuté ce_ _ **fait**_ _notamment les femmes –qui vont apparaître très bientôt dans les prochaines parties- en sortant toutes sortes d'élucubrations : que non Dobby avait toute sa tête, et qu'il voulait simplement sauver les Elfes qui avaient le droit à une vie comme les autres._

 _Mais tout le monde sait_ _ **avec assurance**_ _, qu'ils ont eu la vie dont tout le monde peut_ _ **rêver**_ _: Un maître qui les aime, les nourrit, les loge. L'Elfe devait en retour le remercier en exécutant quelques tâches de ménages : rien de bien sorcier (rires)._

 _Pendant des siècles, les Elfes ont perduré en tant que serviteurs responsables et bons compagnons. Hokey avait même reçu un prix pour avoir fait le ménage dans cinquante demeures de grands sorciers en l'espace de deux jours, quatre heures et vingt-sept secondes. Un record resté à ce jour, imbattable. Un Elfe du nom de Spykee avait tenté de relever le défi et avait réussi à tenir jusqu'à deux jours, quatre heures et vingt secondes. Une différence infime qui a tout différencié justement. Spykee a ensuite eu le droit à une cérémonie digne de ce nom, puisqu'elle a usé son dernier souffle de vie pour tenter l'impossible mais a malheureusement échoué. Triste tragédie._

 _La nouvelle de la mort d'un Elfe de Maison avait crée une polémique sans fin. Devait-on leur imposer des défis de la sorte ? Mais non ! Rien n'avait été imposé. Spykee voulait par sa seule volonté, se montrer plus efficace que Hokey, voilà tout._

 _Encore une fois, l'indignation s'éleva dans le rang des femmes. On ne pouvait pas infliger un tel châtiment même à des créatures comme les Elfes. Et c'est à partir de ce moment que l'impensable se produisit. La Révolte Elfique. On l'avait surnommée ainsi parce que c'était bien plus simple et aussi bien plus marquant._

 _Et c'est là que le nom de Dobby revient. C'est cet Elfe qui a tout manigancé : il a tout d'abord convoqué les autres Elfes de maison pour leur montrer à quel point leur vie n'était pas la « vraie vie ». Il leur inculqua des vérités infondées : tout travail mérite salaire. Il expliqua quelle belle vie ils pourraient mener tous ensemble : libres et insoucieux, gagnant un peu d'argent pour s'octroyer quelques vacances. Pendant des années, dans l'ombre, l'Elfe Dobby a peu à peu embrigadé chaque Elfe de maison. Un véritable triomphe. Son stratagème avait marché à merveille. Cependant, les détails concernant les actions qu'il a menées pour les faire adhérer à son idée, restent encore aujourd'hui inconnues. Plusieurs hypothèses –démenties- avaient été posées : Dobby avait harcelé verbalement et sexuellement les autres Elfes, qui sous la contrainte, acceptaient. Dobby avait employé ses pouvoirs à des fins obscures : il aurait même tué quelques uns de ses amis. Bien évidemment, tout cela n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge._

 _Une fois que l'Elfe eut rassemblé l'ensemble de son peuple –hormis quelques résistants opposants- ils attaquèrent un à un chaque maître, sorciers nuisibles pour leur liberté. Et ils les ont renversés. Les pouvoirs des Elfes de maison étant extrêmement puissants et dotés de faces cachées, les sorciers n'en menaient pas large._

 _Après un chaos désastreux, le Ministre de la Magie consentit enfin à accepter le paiement des Elfes souhaitant encore travailler et les vacances demandées, et donna la liberté à ceux qui le souhaitaient. Cette grande révolution a effectivement changé le monde sorcier qui se trouva dépourvu de serviteurs dignes de ce nom._

 _Dobby, trop bon elfe, décida de continuer à travailler auprès des Malfoy. Il allait enfin être payé et allait pouvoir s'offrir quelques vêtements raisonnables. Quand il se pointa au Manoir de la famille qu'il avait toujours servi, accoutré d'une paire de chaussettes dépareillées et un t-shirt trop long s'arrêtant au dessus de ses genoux noueux, Lucius Malfoy, le regard glacial, s'empressa de le faire rentrer dans la vaste demeure._

 _Après cela, plus personne n'entendit parler de Dobby. Jusqu'au moment où l'on apprit qu'il avait été tué et enterré. Enterré non pas par les Malfoy, mais par une personne dont l'identité nous ait inconnu. Et une rumeur s'étendit, disant que Dobby avait donc été contrôlé par un sortilège impardonnable, et la folie l'avait emporté. Mais tout le monde savait que c'était les Malfoy qui l'avaient exterminé, on voulait juste éviter d'accuser les Malfoy qui aurait pu traîner n'importe qui en justice._

 _Cette terrible perte s'est traduite par un mouvement de mécontentement chez tous les sorciers ayant un peu de bon sens dit-on. Et chez tous les Elfes évidemment qui ont assailli le manoir Malfoy pour se venger d'un acte abominable. Déjouant les puissants sorts qui entouraient la demeure, un à un, les Elfes saccagèrent le plus de meubles, objets présents sous leurs mains. Les Malfoy étant absents à ce moment précis –étrangement-, ce fut une véritable aubaine pour les Elfes. Cependant, certains d'entre eux voulaient s'attaquer à Lucius Malfoy pour compléter la vengeance. Néanmoins, quand Lucius revint et vit son magnifique manoir mis sens dessus dessous, il ordonna un puissant sortilège anti-elfe de maison autour de sa maison. Celui-ci fut appliqué, et donc les Elfes désireux d'attaquer Lucius n'eurent plus d'occasion de le faire. Malfoy ne sortant quasiment jamais de chez lui, sauf quand il se rendait au ministère –hautement protégé et si les Elfes tentaient quelque chose là bas, leurs nouveaux droits seraient annulés- les Elfes de Maison durent abandonner bien malgré eux._

 _Suite à toute cette agitation, une période prospère régna pendant quelques deux années, qui furent perturbées à nouveau par une nouvelle constitution un peu particulière : ce à propos des femmes._

* * *

Elle leva la tête du bouquin qu'elle tenait ouvert entre ses deux mains. Hermione n'était pas plus dégoûtée qu'en ce moment même. Cette affreuseté qu'elle venait de lire était répugnante. Les Elfes de maison avaient vécu un enfer et pourtant, dans ce livre, ils apparaissent comme de bons compagnons qui avaient été aimé. Ce qui était complètement faux. Une ironie sans fin s'était inscrite dans les lignes de ce bouquin. « Terrible perte » pour parler de la mort du courageux Dobby, mais l'auteure n'avait que faire de sa mort. Hermine ne fut pas pour autant étonnée de ce sarcasme. L'auteure en question était Rita Skeeter, la plus horripilante des journalistes et écrivain qu'elle eut connu.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ce chapitre raconte la première partie : pourquoi les elfes n'ont plus été elfes de maison. Un chapitre qui expliquera pourquoi les femmes ont pris leur place arrivera dans quelques chapitres. Il faut quand même que je fasse avancer l'histoire ! J'espère que cette explication sur les elfes aura été claire et vous aura intéressé ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **ENORME DESOLE DE M'ETRE ABSENTEE AUSSI LONGTEMPS je m'excuse vraiment mais il y a des périodes où l'envie d'écrire s'enfuie…**

 **Mais je reviens cependant avec ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire ! s'il y a des discordances avec les autres chapitres, je vous prie de m'en informer s'il vous plaît (car ça fait longtemps donc je peux avoir oublié des choses xDD ça craint)**

 **Disclaimer :** **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf quelques uns.**

 **Rating M :** **avec le temps !**

 **Présence d'OOC**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

\- **Fan : merci de ta fidélité ! je suis désolée je t'ai laissé aucun indice quelle affreuse je suis xD**

\- **Guest : ahah qui sait :P merci de ta review !**

* * *

« Lina, tu vas t'occuper de séparer Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy, ordonna Tom Jedusor de sa voix envoûtante mais néanmoins froide.

\- Bien évidemment, fit Lina ».

Lina, la vingtaine, mesurait plus d'un mètre soixante-dix et possédait de très beaux cheveux noirs avec un tie and dye bleu lagon. Ses yeux brillaient d'une couleur cuivrée, et son teint était mat. Lina possédait un statut de servante un peu spécial : étant la fille d'une vampire et d'un humain, elle avait été épargné et n'était en réalité qu'à demi servante.

Cependant, sa mère et son père ayant défié le règlement très strict qui régit la communauté vampirique, avaient été tué par les « Faucheurs ». On ne sait rien d'eux, seulement qu'ils tuent pour quelqu'un dont le nom est tout aussi inconnu.

Aiden, qui était resté dans un coin, séchant ses larmes de rage, émit un grognement puis transplana à nouveau, pour se rendre chez lui, où il s'enfila un bon litre d'alcool, avachi sur le canapé.

Lina, impeccablement habillée d'une combinaison moulante en cuir noir, décida plutôt, de se faire passer pour une simple sorcière pas encore en âge de servir, pour s'approcher de Draco Malfoy. Il fallait cependant qu'elle procède à une petite transformation physique.

Lucius Malfoy était toujours autant énervé contre son fils, qui avait bafoué toute dignité.

\- Mais enfin ! s'écria t-il en abattant un poing sur la table du salon sous les yeux effrayés de Narcissa, qu'est ce qui lui a pris ?! Une mauvaise éducation ! On se demande de qui ça vient ! hurla t-il à l'adresse de sa femme, qui se recroquevilla en gémissant.

Lucius la fusilla du regard. Draco qui avait tout entendu du haut de l'escalier, laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir.

\- Hermione, je dois m'absenter, fit Draco à l'adresse de la brune qui s'occupait du linge.

\- D'accord.

Draco transplana et atterrit chez Aiden, qui était ivre mort sur son canapé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! s'égosilla le blond avec un mélange de stupeur et d'effarement.

\- Jefaisdodo et je sais plus, bafouilla t-il.

\- Tu empestes vieux !

Draco le laissa allongé et s'assit sur le sol à coté de lui. Mauvaise idée. Aiden lui vomit dessus.

\- Putain Aiden !

Le blond se releva d'un coup, du vomit dégoulinant de son pantalon. Une odeur forte envahit la pièce. Il alla jusqu'à une petite salle de bain jouxtant le salon et tenta de nettoyer son pauvre jean. Il parvint à enlever le principal, puis revint pour nettoyer le sol sauf que…

Aiden s'abattit sur lui et le plaqua au sol avec toute la puissance qu'il possédait.

\- T'es devenue une femme ou quoi ? fit Aiden avec toute la présence d'esprit possible. Tu fais le ménage hein ? mais tu sais que y'a déjà une femme qui s'occupe de ça ici…

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi !

\- Oh non Draco, _tu es à moi._

La bouche pulpeuse d'Aiden s'approcha lentement de la jugulaire de son vis-à-vis et …

Un bruit énorme retentit tandis qu'Aiden roulait à travers le salon. Un puissant sort l'avait projeté. Draco était lui toujours au sol, la sueur perlant sur son corps. Lina venait de débouler de nulle part.

\- Eh bien, on a évité la catastrophe, fit elle en jetant ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Qui es tu ? fit Draco de but-en-blanc.

\- Ohoho, ça ne te regarde en rien, blondinet, fit-elle d'une voix exquise.

\- Blondinet ?! s'égosilla le blond, une lueur féroce dans son regard.

Draco trouva ça vraiment malvenu de la part de cette inconnue qui ressemblait à une gamine de douze ans. Elle tripota Aiden, étalé sur le sol et fit la moue.

\- Je l'ai envoyé valser un peu trop fort.

Elle se retourna vers Draco et lui adressa un splendide sourire, en tendant sa main droite :

\- Enchantée, fit-elle, je m'appelle…

CROC.

\- Non tout va très bien, murmura Aiden en essuyant sa bouche pleine de sang avec sa manche.

\- AHhhhhhh.

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Son ami était un…vampire ! Et il venait de croquer la mystérieuse inconnue. Qui n'avait pas sourcillé.

\- Tu fais tout foirer, p'tit con, dit Lina à l'adresse d'Aiden.

\- Pourquoi tu…, dit celui-ci ébahi.

\- Je suis comme toi, enfin presque, répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Le blond resta coi. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à cette situation abracadabrantesque. Son ami était ivre mort sur le canapé pour une raison inconnue, une fillette avait déboulé et envoyé son ami dans le mur, et celui-ci avait mordu la fille, qui n'avait absolument rien ressenti et souriait même. Le teint blafard, la mine déconfite, Draco se laissa choir sur le sol.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as blondinet ? tu sais, je comprends Aiden, tu es vraiment à croquer, fit la belle Lina.

\- Comment tu connais mon nom ? s'offusqua Aiden.

\- Comme ça ... et si on devenait amis ? Tous ? après tout, ce serait bien !

Le ton joyeux qu'elle avait employé et son resplendissant sourire fit tanguer Aiden, qui vacilla quelques instants et reprit très vite constance. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?! Draco, les mains posées sur son visage, émit un borborygme pour le moins incompréhensible.

\- Allez, soyons fous ! s'écria Aiden qui accepta la proposition.

Draco comprit encore moins. Comment pouvait-il donner sa confiance à une inconnue qui l'avait attaqué.

\- Aller Draco, insista Aiden, elle n'est pas méchante je t'assure.

\- Ah oui ?! vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est ce qu'elle nous agresse comme ça ?! rétorqua le blond agressif.

\- Rohh une petite blague !

Draco faillit exploser mais il parvint à se contenir in extremis.

\- D'accord très bien, j'accepte, lâcha Malfoy en voyant les regards de ses vis-à-vis, mais je vous préviens, si vous recommencez vos conneries, je me casse d'ici !

\- A tes ordres capitaine !souffla Lina en rejetant une nouvelle fois ses cheveux derrière son dos.

Lina et Aiden s'affalèrent dans le canapé. Draco alla chercher des boissons dans le frigidaire. Encore des coktails space de son ami… Il se jura de ne pas y goûter avant ses amis. Il était démoniaque ahaha.

Il revint dans le salon et ce qu'il vit le fit bondir. Il lâcha la bouteille qui tomba sur le sol mais celle-ci ne déversa pas son contenu elle était bien fermée.

Aiden et Lina étaient tout simplement en train de se rouler une pelle, pour dire ça clairement.

\- Je vous avais dit de ne pas faire de conneries ! hurla Draco en fendant sur eux comme un rapace.

\- Mais putain, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi chiant blondinet ! répliqua Lina en s'arrachant de Aiden qui semblait parfaitement heureux.

\- Tu es une gamine ! fulmina Draco, les poings serrés.

Lina éclata d'un rire cristallin. Et soudain, son corps se déforma. Elle reprit sa forme originale. Maintenant, elle ne paraissait pas du tout comme une gamine, mais comme une jeune femme : surtout avec sa combinaison moulante qui mettait en valeur ses formes.

\- Oh putain, laissa échapper Aiden de la bave suintant au coin de sa bouche. Elle est encore plus belle…

Draco ne dit rien. Il était tout simplement ébloui. Oubliant complètement Hermione, il s'approcha de Lina pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle. Celle-ci continuait de rire : la situation lui plaisait tout particulièrement.

Un clac retentit. Aiden s'écroula. Draco, sortant de ses rêves, sursauta et s'approcha d'Aiden.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? fit-il à l'adresse de Lina qui souriait encore.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il dort tranquillement. J'avais besoin d'être en tête à tête avec toi lui, est beaucoup trop collant…

\- Qu'est ce que tu…

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir. Lina l'avait enlacé. Et celle-ci s'agrippait. Draco pouvait sentir ses formes contre lui… ne pas penser à ça ! mugit-il intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ni parler. C'est comme si elle possédait une force phénoménale et un pouvoir attractif… et d'un coup elle embrassa Draco, qui se laissa faire. Ce baiser était magique.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu… donnez moi vos avis s'il vous plait ! :)**


	8. SPECIAL Mise en pause

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de cette terrible et longue absence.**

 **Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire que je n'en avais pas la motivation ni l'inspiration.**

 **Je passe par des périodes où j'ai énormément d'idées, j'écris beaucoup et des périodes où il n'y a plus rien.**

 **Je dois donc vous dire que je mets en pause ma fic "** **Une vie d'esclaves** **". Je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs. je la reprendrai quand le moment**

 **sera venu !**

 **Merci de votre compréhension et à bientôt !**


End file.
